


Sleeping Sammy

by heart_attackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sleep, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, Sleeping Sam, Wincest - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, sleep spell, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_attackles/pseuds/heart_attackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch puts a spell on Sam, sending him into a deep sleep. The solution is something Dean wished he wasn't okay with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Sammy

"Dean!" Charlie's voice was panicked. "Dean, he's not waking up!"

Dean jerked his knife from the witch's chest and threw it down. "What do you mean he's not waking up?" He rushed over to the redhead and his unconscious little brother. "Sammy?" He grabbed his face and shook him gently. "Dammit, what did she do? Sammy!"

He checked Sam's pulse and looked up at Charlie in confusion to find it was normal. Charlie replaced his hand with her own and leaned over Sam's face. "I think he's...sleeping." 

"Sleeping?"

Charlie nodded. "His pulse is normal and his breathing is even. He looks like he's asleep."

Dean looked back at his brother and patted his cheek. "Come on, Sam, wake up." When Sam didn't stir, he slapped him harder. 

"Dean, I don't think he's gonna wake up."

"If he's asleep he has to wake up!" Dean reasoned, pulling Sam's head onto his lap. "Alright, Sammy. Time to wake up." He raised up one of Sam's eyelids. "Open up, gigantor. No sleepin' on the job, man." His laugh was humourless. 

"Dean, let's get him back to the bunker, okay?" Charlie put her hand on his shoulder gently. Dean nodded stiffly and stood up. He stooped, managing to pick up his huge little brother and follow Charlie to the door. 

"You drive, Charlie." Dean ordered before crawling into the backseat of the impala with Sam. He stretched his long legs out carefully with Sam's head resting on his leg. 

The silence was unbearable in the vehicle. Charlie drove as fast as she dared and they ended up at the Bunker in under two hours. Charlie scrambled to unlock the door as Dean pulled Sam out of the car slowly.

Charlie had to practically jog to keep up with Dean as he carried his brother to his room. Apparently even Sam's size couldn't slow him down in a moment as urgent as this. She pranced around the pair awkwardly and watched Dean placed Sam on the bed. Sam's head lolled to the side and Dean stared at him for a moment before brushing his hair out of his eyes and standing up. 

"Okay," he looked at Charlie with purpose. "You hit the books. See if you can find exactly what that bitch did to him and how to reverse it. I'll try some... mote conventional methods."

Charlie looked at him in confusion before rushing off to get her tablet. She had her head stuck in the screen for hours; only glancing up curiously when Dean walked by with a bucket of water or when she heard the sound of an air horn. He eventually slouched into the chair across from her with a stack of huge books in his hands. 

"Conventional methods not work out for you?" She tried for a smile. Dean shrugged and never lifted his eyes from the page. More hours passed and they both felt like they were going to go cross-eyed from all the words or pass out from exhaustion. "Dean, we should get some sleep." Charlie suggested. 

"No." He grumbled. "I can't. I have to find a way." He rubbed his hand down his face and pulled a new book in front of him.

"You won't be able to hold yourself up much longer. Stop being stubborn and go to bed. We just finished a case and we've been reading for like six hours." She marched around the table and closed his book. "Go. To. Bed!" She pushed him up. "Now." He huffed, but followed her instructions. 

Dean didn't go to his room, though. He went into the room with Sam and settled into the couch not far from the bed. He lay there for a half an hour, but couldn't sleep no matter how heavy his eyelids became. He growled and looked around the Sam's bedroom. His eyes landed on his brother. He looked peaceful and Dean wished he could share in that peace. He wished Sam would wake up so he COULD have some peace. Honestly, Sam brought him the only peace he'd ever felt. 

After a moment's contemplation, Dean gave in to the nagging voice in his head and crawled into bed next to his brother. He wasn't close enough to touch him, but even this proximity helped lull him to sleep. 

Charlie was having just as much trouble getting to sleep in the room down the hall. All the things she'd read bounced around in her head endlessly. Many spells could put a person to sleep, but nothing she'd seen proved there was a way to reverse it. She wrestled facts nonstop until losing her battle with consciousness. 

•••

Charlie woke Dean up with an excited yell at half past eight the next morning. "Dean, I have an id--." Charlie stopped in the doorway when she saw Dean's arm wrapped snugly around Sam's torso. 

Dean found himself much closer to his brother than he was when he fell asleep. His arm was around him and he wanted to slap himself when he thought about how good it felt there. He jerked away and looked at Charlie who was still blushing in the doorway.

"Well, that was awkward." She chuckled nervously, stepping into the room. Even more so after this, she thought. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know anyone who's in love with Sam, would you?" 

Dean nearly choked." Uh...no. no I don't think so... Why?" He spluttered and coughed.

"Well," she smiled knowingly, "you know the story of Sleeping Beauty, right?" 

He shrugged. "Not really. Fairy tales are more Sam's bit." He laughed fondly remembering how many times he'd teased his brother for knowing things like that. 

Charlie gave him a weird look, but continued. "Well, what if it's something like that? It isn't written plainly anywhere, but, from what I can tell, sleeping spells are mostly the same. And what's the mist famous way of waking someone from a sleeping spell?"

Dean stared blankly. "You're kidding, right? Charlie, those are fairy tales. Fairy tales don't exist. They're bullshit. Made up to give kids false ideas about reality."

Charlie glared. "You're a sad, strange little man, Dean Winchester. But, if you want to put it that way, what's your great idea? Huh, Mr. Childhood-Ruiner?"

Dean shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

"Exactly. So, keep your negative opinions to yourself, mister." She said poking his chest hard. "Now, is there anybody Sam could be in love with?" 

Dean shook his head immediately. "Jess and Amelia are the only people he's ever really loved. That I know of, anyway. Unless you count Ruby, but either way, none of them are exactly available." 

Charlie paused and thought about what she was about to say. "So, are you SURE there's nobody who loves Sam? You know, more than anything? Would do anything for the guy? Maybe... I don't know, go to Hell for him? Just spit balling here."

"Me?" Dean asked incredulously.

She faked a shocked face. "You? Of course not, you bonehead. Hundreds of people do that all the time!" 

"Not the time for sarcasm!"

"Always the time for sarcasm, Deanie." She smirked. "But, seriously. It's you. Gotta be you. You boys love each other like nothing I've ever seen before. Hell, the way you two love each other is something far, FAR beyond 'true love.'" She used air quoted dramatically.

Dean blushed and glared. But, he knew she didn't even know the half of it. He'd fought with himself so much over this very subject. The love he felt for his brother ran far deeper than he could ever explain. Dean knew for a long time that nobody loved their brother as much as he loved his Sammy. And nobody had a right to love their brother that way.

He glanced up at Charlie. If she believed it could work with their brotherly love, then she didn't have to know any different. If it worked nobody would get suspicious about his feelings for Sam. "How sure are you that this will work?" 

"Well, we don't have anything better." She shrugged. "One little kiss won't kill you! Plus, it's a win-win. If it works, it works. If it doesn't, nobody has to know about it but me and you." 

He sighed and chewed the inside of his lip. "Fine..." he breathed, exasperated. "You... uh... get out."

"What?"

"I'm about to kiss my brother! Can you not watch? I mean... really?" He fidgeted awkwardly. 

"Oh, right." She laughed nervously. "Ah, sorry." With that she spun around and scampered away.

Dean watched the door where she'd left for a moment before shifting his gaze to his unmoving brother. He walked closer and studied his calm features. Sam looked beautiful in his sleep. He always did, but it was different when he was asleep. He had no worries or fears, he wasn't thinking about his past or even his future. He was once again the innocent boy Dean took care of; before he knew the truth about why they moves around so much or didn't have a mom. 

Dean always liked to see Sam sleeping, because it was so easy to pretend he'd never been hurt. And he always regretted having to wake him up and remind him that he had. 

He even regretted it now, but he was going to try anyway.

He leaned over his little brother slowly, brushing his hair aside and cupping his face softly. He took a deep breath and barely touched his lips to Sam's. He paused again before making a firmer connection.

It was the simplest of kisses, but it was better than anything Dean had experienced previously. He jerked away when his brother sucked in a breath like he was starving for the air. When he started choking, Charlie ran in from her spot on the other side of the door. She clapped excitedly at seeing Sam conscious again.

Dean stared at his brother in wonder. "I can't believe that actually worked!" Charlie cheered, grabbing onto his arm happily.

"Yeah." Dean smiled and finally tore his eyes away from Sam. "Me neither." 

"What worked?" Sam asked. "What happened?" 

Charlie looked at Dean as if for permission. He shrugged and Charlie dove onto great detail about how the woman Sam went to interview was the witch they were after, and how she put a spell on him that put him to sleep. His face paled when she said that and he looked up at Dean quickly before glancing away. Charlie might have missed it, but Dean didn't.

"And then..." She hesitated when she got to the end of her story. "Well, we couldn't think of anything better, so... Things went kinda Sleeping Beauty from there." She explained awkwardly.  
Dean took that as a perfect que for him to leave. He walked out of Sam's room and out of the Bunker.

"So, yeah, that's when you woke up." Charlie cleared her throat, finishing her tale.

Sam pondered everything for a moment.

"Hey, Sam, did you know anything about reversing sleeping spells?" She asked casually.

He nodded with a blush.

"Then you know... what I know." It wasn't really a question.

He nodded again, but couldn't bring himself to look at her. 

She paused before smiling and patting his knee. "You should tell him."

This time, Sam did look up. "Tell him! Are you crazy?"

"Tell. Him." She smacked his arm. "Damned stubborn Winchesters. I swear, what am I going to do with you? Dense and emotionally-constipated."

"What?" 

"Go! Get up and go find your brother." She tried pulling him up, but failed, of course. "Come on, Sasquatch. Up, up, up!"

He huffed, but did as she said. He looked around the Bunker before realizing where his brother probably was. "Dean?" He called stepping outside the Bunker.

He saw him leaning up against the impala with a beer in his hand. Sam climbed the stair and walked over to meet him. 

"Hey." 

Dean chuckled. "Hey."

"So, uh, thanks for waking me up." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah, don't mention it."

Sam rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Here's the thing, though. I know a little bit about sleeping spells and reversing them." 

He started and Dean's heart dropped. 

"There's a lot of emotion behind breaking a spell like that." 

He felt like he was going to be sick. Sam knew. He knew and he was gonna leave, because his brother is a freak who's in love with him.

"On both parts."

Dean stopped. He held his breath as he dared look up at Sam. "What?"

"Yeah. Most people think only the one breaking the spell has to love the victim, but that's not quite true."

"Well-" Dean sputtered, "of course you love me too. We're brothers and we'd die for one another. Hell, we have and worse. So, that's why it worked." 

Sam smiled. "But, you know that isn't the whole of it." He stepped close to Dean. Dean's heart rate picked up and his stomach somersaulted. "Because, we both know, it isn't that simple."

Dean's eyes fell shut as his brother stepped even closer. 

"Hey, Dean?" He could feels Sam's warm breath brush across his face.

"Hmm?" 

Instead of words, he was met by the heart stopping feel of Sam's lips on his. He sighed into mouth and kissed back gently. Charlie's catcalls from the door had them pulling back with a blush. Sam didn't move back, though. He leaned in close to Dean's ear this time and placed a kiss on his temple. "I love you, too."


End file.
